


Not Better but Worse

by Pervert_L



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 03:16:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14275761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pervert_L/pseuds/Pervert_L
Summary: Chris wouldn't describe himself as a good man, but he always thought that he was better than other Argents. However, the notion of Allison being impregnated by a werewolf might change his mind.





	1. Chapter 1

Christopher Argent would never describe himself as a good man, but he at least liked to think that he was a better person than the Argents who came before him.

He had managed to put justice above his feelings for his sister and admitted that her death was a fitting punishment for her crimes. He had done his best to interfere with his father's plans and undo the damage they had caused. He had supported his wife's decision to commit suicide, even knowing that it would break his daughter's heart. He had tried to retire from hunting in an attempt to protect his daughter. And when that didn't work, he had changed the family code and centuries of tradition just so she could be proud of the Argent name.

He had accepted his daughter's relationship with a wolf not once, but twice. He had put up with the dates, the public displays of affection and the proclamations of love twice over, first with Scott and then with Isaac. He had even invited the second one to tag along when they relocated to France after Allison's brush with death.

He had given his blessing to their engagement, and he had done his best to smile through all the talk about giving him grandchildren. Smile through the visions of his daughter's belly swelling, bulging with wolf cubs hiding inside her like parasites waiting to burst out.

Chris wasn't a good man, no, and the actions he was about to commit that night would prove that he wasn't any better than the rest of his family.

Probably worse, in fact.

*

Allison was sleeping. A pale angel hiding under the cloud that was her puffy white comforter. She was lying on her side, her peaceful face turned towards the open book trapped under her hand.

She looked so innocent, so beautiful.

Chris approached the bed and grabbed the book, prying it from his daughter's hand and setting it face down on the nightstand. Then he combed his fingers through her hair, pushing back the few strands that had fallen over her cheek.

"Allison?"

His daughter didn't react to his whisper.

"Allison," called Chris again, this time shaking her shoulder slightly.

Nothing. Not a single twitch or a sound, not even the barest change in breathing.

The meds had worked just as advertised.

Christopher pulled back the comforter, revealing his daughter's body. She was wearing an old t-shirt of his, threadbare and stretched-out after many years of use.

He liked seeing her in his clothes. It was deeply satisfying imagining Allison sleeping with Isaac while wearing her daddy's shirt. A reminder to the wolf of the person to whom she really belonged.

Chris rested one of his knees on the bed and gently pulled his daughter towards him, shifting her limbs until she was lying on her belly. The t-shirt had ridden up with the movement, revealing Allison's toned ass and her obvious lack of panties.

"Naughty girl, I should spank you."

Putting words to action, Christopher let his hand fall on her buttock, not too hard but not exactly gently. Emboldened by the lack of reaction, he repeated the movement a couple of times and then groped the pinked flesh. His fingers dug in, and he couldn't resist the temptation of sliding his hand and finding her damp core.

"All shaved, uh? I hope it's not because the wolf can't deal with a bit of hair," commented Chris with a smirk. "That would be very hypocritical of him, wouldn't it?"

He rubbed up and down between her legs, collecting what little moisture there was and bringing it up to his mouth.

"What would you do, I wonder, if you knew your daddy was about to taste you? Would you be disgusted? Angry? Would you run away? Or would you open your legs wider and ask me nicely to drink it straight from the source?"

Christopher sucked on his fingers imagining that scenario. Allison laying on her back, awake and begging for her daddy to bury his face between her thighs. So beautiful, so wild. He always imagined that she would be just like her mother, strong and domineering but more than willing to play submissive just to please him.

Those lovely thoughts and the taste of Allison's musky flavor were more than enough to get Chris hard. Although, if he was honest, his cock had maintained an almost constant erection since the moment he first came up with this plan.

Speaking of which, it was time to get to it.

Christopher extracted a small black case from the pocket of his jeans, opening it to reveal two vials full of a brownish fluid. He quickly downed one, and then carefully fed the other to Allison.

The druid he had contacted had told him that the potion would take a few minutes to work, but Chris was already feeling the heat and the increased desire the druid had described.

"Or maybe," he mused while undressing, "it's all you, princess."

There was no denying it now, he couldn't play oblivious any longer. Christopher Argent desired his daughter in a way no father should ever feel for his child, and from age when no adult should desire any child at all.

"Do you know how hard you make your daddy?"

It had always been a delusion, a lie to others and to himself. The loving father, the dutiful husband. How many times had he lost himself in Victoria's body while ignoring thoughts about Allison?

"Such a lovely girl, so perfect and all mine."

He wanted to possess her, to break her, drive her into insanity until she was as addicted to him as he was to her. And his only regret was not having done this a long time ago.

"I'm going to fuck you, Allison. I am going to fill your pretty little pussy with my cock and I am going to do it better than any of the unworthy brats you have given yourself to."

Chris climbed back on the bed and impatiently shoved his fingers between his daughter's legs. She was wetter than before, but nowhere near wet enough for what he had planned. Luckily for both of them, he had come prepared.

After fetching the bottle of lube from his discarded jeans, Christopher pushed Allison's thighs open so he could settle between her legs. Their new positions left her pussy open to his gaze, all soft glistening pinks that he couldn't wait to turn red from use.

Chris poured a generous dose of lube on his hand and rubbed it all over her folds so he could picture her getting drenched for him. His fingers slid between her lower lips, down to her clit and then back up until they found a hole to fill. He would have loved to take the time and pleasure her, but the drugs wouldn't let her feel it and tonight wasn't about that anyway. So he pushed aside his fantasies, and pushed his fingers inside her.

Tight, wet, hot. Allison was just as he had imagined her, and he couldn't wait to bury his cock inside her.

"Oh yes, princess. This is the best gift you could ever give your daddy. Your pussy should always be ready for me, so I could fuck you whenever I wanted."

Christopher set a quick pace, opening his daughter as fast as he dared while trying not to hurt her. The silence of the room was soon broken by squelching sounds that would feel ridiculous in any other circumstance, but now only heightened his desire to the point of madness.

"And you'd want it too, I know it. As soon as you had a taste you would come back for more, knowing that no inexperienced boy could fill you like your daddy."

Finally his control snapped, and Chris removed his fingers roughly, grabbing her thighs and pulling them even further apart so he could watch the hole he had carved for himself.

"I am going to fuck you. I am going to fill your cunt with my cock and your belly with my seed."

He couldn't wait anymore, so he covered his cock in lube, aimed, and buried himself to the hilt in a long and smooth stroke. Allison's walls parted open for him, letting him into her deepest recesses, and the simple knowledge that he was finally claiming his daughter was enough to make him come.

The speed and intensity of the orgasm took him by surprise, but it wasn't enough to satisfy him. Chris could almost feel his balls producing more semen, and his dick had certainly not softened, and his princess needed a good fuck.

His hips began thrusting in Victoria's favorite rhythm. In and out, churning the lube and his first load, knowing that soon he would fill her with more. Allison's insides were soft and pliant, hugging his cock like no other ever had. It may have been the drugs keeping her unconscious, but Chris liked to think that it was her body recognizing the man who made her. Welcoming the man who would love her like no other.

"That's it, Ally. You want your daddy. You need your daddy. Never forget who loved you best, who will always be there for you."

He picked up the pace, hooked a hand under Allison's knee and pulled up, opening her as much as possible and pushing deep just in time to spill again. His arms gave out and his body dropped on her, but as he felt his cock twitch he realized that he was still hard.

"See what you do to me? This is your fault," he panted, "and your responsibility."

Christopher took a breath and knelt up. He looked at the place where the last two Argents were connected, and hopefully making it so that they wouldn't be the last ones anymore.

He pulled his dick out slowly, watching her flesh cling to him. Such a good girl, doing her best to keep her daddy inside her. Even when the head of his cock came out they remained linked through a thin strand of come.

Chris lifted Allison's hips and shoved a pillow under her, hoping that this would help him get even deeper. He knew that it wouldn't make much of a difference, but he liked to imagine depositing a load directly into her womb.

"That's better, isn't it? This time I'll get you pregnant for sure."

Shoving back inside, he continued fucking his daughter. He was knew he was going too fast, being too rough, but the ache in his testicles was too insistent now. Christopher needed to come again, to empty himself inside his princess again, and again, and again.

He would keep fucking her until his balls were empty, until his cock gave up, until she was filled and fertilized with his seed.

*

Allison woke up out of sorts on the morning of her wedding day. Her whole body felt tired and achy as if she had run a marathon in her sleep. Maybe taking those pills her friend Livie had recommended hadn't been such a good idea, but she had been worried about being too nervous to sleep and she didn't want to get married looking like a panda.

Washing up in the shower, Allison noticed that she was tender between her legs, in that way she only got after a good round of sex or self-loving. Isaac had spent the night at a hotel, supportive of her desire to follow tradition and spend the 24 hours before the wedding apart.

Had she touched herself in her sleep? At that moment she remembered hearing that some pills could cause sleepwalking and other weird behaviors, and her brain filled with all sorts of humiliating scenarios.

What if she had moaned loud enough for her father to hear? What if she had gotten out of her bedroom and started masturbating in the middle of the living room? Or the kitchen! What if his father had seen her and had been the one to return her to her room?!

Allison walked into the kitchen with dread, bracing herself for an awkward conversation. Her father was sitting at the table, drinking coffee and reading the newspaper.

"Good morning, daddy."

Daddy?! Why daddy?! She hadn't called him that in years!

"Good morning, princess."

He seemed fine, unaware of Allison's internal drama.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Shouldn't I be the one asking you that? You are the one who's getting married today."

Her dad stood up and left his empty cup by the sink before kissing Allison's forehead. She felt a sudden warmth and realized that she was blushing.

"Ally, are you okay?"

"Yes," she answered quickly. "It must be the nerves."

"Oh, my princess."

Her dad hugged her tight and she buried her face in his neck. The warmth traveled through her body and she couldn't contain a sob.

"Allison?"

"It's nothing. It's just... I'm getting married, and we'll be moving out, and I don't know..."

"Allison," her dad held her by the shoulders and pushed her only as far as needed for him to see her face. "Do you love Isaac?"

"Of course I do!"

"And do you want to marry him?"

"Yes!"

Her dad studied her face with his intense blue eyes.

"Is it moving out?" Allison was too focused on her daddy's kind eyes to answer. "Living on your own for the first time can be scary, but you won't be alone."

"I..." she finally whispered. "I just don't want to lose you."

"Princess, that is never going to happen."

Daddy's warm hands gently grabbed the sides of her face.

"I will always be your dad, and I will always be there for you, Allison."

Her daddy got closer, and the warmth increased and settled between her legs. She couldn't help but feel a confusing sense of disappointment when he kissed her on the forehead again.

She watched her dad walk back to the table, sit and continue reading the newspaper. She needed to get her head in the game, this was the most important day of her life!

Allison grabbed her own cup of coffee and the french toast dad had left her in the oven. He was really a good dad. The best daddy, really.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison dropped by for a visit while Chris was sleeping and, as it turns out, the apple didn't fall that far from the tree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mentioned once that I could possibly write more for this fic, so this is me finally getting to it. I'm thinking there'll be at least another chapter (or maybe two) since things aren't tied up as nicelly as I'd like them.

Before Beacon Hills, Allison Argent would have described herself as a pretty normal girl. Sure, her family moved a lot, but plenty of kids had to deal with similar situations and that was as weird as her life got back then.

Then came werewolves and hunters. Discovering her aunt was a monster even if she was human, losing her mom, being brainwashed by her grandfather... Dating a werewolf behind her family's back and then a different one with her father's blessing... Barely surviving an attack by her ex-boyfriend's best friend who was being possessed by a Japanese fox spirit...

Yeah, Allison could admit that her life wasn't normal, but she used to believe that she had reached peak weirdness back in Beacon Hills and had left most of it behind when her father moved them to France.

Instead, she felt as if she had traded one weirdness for another. And she couldn't help but suspect that this time it had nothing to do with the supernatural.

*

Dad was sleeping. He was sprawled out on his back with the comforter pushed down and bunched at his waist. He was also wearing an old t-shirt of his that Allison had used as pajamas for years before she and Isaac moved out. She remembered placing that shirt on a box of stuff to throw away, so she figured that her father must have rescued it in a fit of thriftiness or maybe nostalgia.

He looked younger like this. Almost vulnerable.

Allison approached the bed and studied the sleeping man. She had been worried when he hadn't answered the doorbell or her calling for him as she let herself into the apartment, but the package of cold medicine and the empty glass on the nightstand gave her a clue about why he was sleeping so deeply.

His breathing was loud in the otherwise silent apartment, and as his chest went up and down Allison couldn't help but notice his stiff nipples poking through the threadbare material of the t-shirt.

"Oh, Daddy," she murmured sympathetically.

It seemed obvious to her that he was cold, so Allison grabbed the edge of the comforter with the intention of covering him properly. She felt a sudden wave of tenderness; joy at the thought that she could repay her dad for the many times he had tucked her in during her childhood.

As gently as she could Allison lifted the comforter and then stopped dead in her tracks.

"Oh!"

Her dad had an erection. He was wearing boxers, but the thin fabric did nothing to hide the thick column of flesh rising beneath it. It was long and hefty, bigger than any cock Allison had ever seen outside of porn.

It made her wet.

Slowly, as if hypnotized, Allison dropped the comforter on her dad's lower legs and sat on the edge of the bed. She couldn't take her eyes off of his erection, mesmerized by the sight and wanting it like she had never wanted anything before in her life.

"Daddy?" she called softly. "Is this another dream?"

In the two months since her wedding Allison had been plagued by strange dreams about a mysterious older lover. At first she had thought that they were her mind's way of internalizing the fact that now that she was married she was probably never going to sleep with anyone other than Isaac, but then things got weirder when she figured out the identity of the mysterious older lover.

"It's a nice change, this dream," Allison confided playfully. "Sweet of you letting me be in charge for once."

Her hand moved carefully, approaching her dad's hidden cock as if it was a skittish animal that would flee if she startled it. Or maybe it was her who was scared, afraid to make contact only to realize that this was just another dream.

"I still like it when you hold me down and fuck me into the mattress, don't think I don't. It's just that this is nice too."

For the last two months these dreams had been the highlights of her days, even if they were also the reason her marriage was crumbling. She'd never had any complaints about Isaac's sexual prowess, but now he just couldn't compare. Even all the way back during their honeymoon, long before she had discovered that she was dreaming of her own father, she had started to fantasize about the dreams while having sex with her husband.

"You have a very big cock, Daddy," she praised, her hand still hovering over it, close enough to feel the heat it radiated but never enough to touch it.

Daddy. That had been the beginning of the end, the day she had accidentally called Isaac "Daddy" while he was making love to her.

"I really need it. Need you to fill me and make me yours."

Allison's hand finally made contact with her father's crotch. His boxers were soft and a little damp, and the flesh underneath them was very, very hot. Her fingers rubbed over the bulge and soon found the slit in the underwear. Despite the very real weight of her father's cock in her hand, Allison felt her sense of unrealness increasing.

"Isaac doesn't want me," she blurted out. "Hasn't touched me since our honeymoon. Doesn't even sleep in our bed."

She couldn't get over its size. It felt so heavy and right in her hand, filling it just like she needed to be filled. Her hand, her mouth, her pussy. For this cock she would even try anal, the only virginity she had left to give.

Allison bent down and licked her daddy's erection from root to tip. It was perfect.

"Need you, Daddy."

She quickly stood up and pushed down her soaked pants and underwear. She couldn't remember the last time she had been this wet. Maybe the answer was never.

There was a fire inside her and only one thing could put it out. Allison couldn't help but giggle at the mental image of her daddy using his cock as a fire hose, but she didn't let it distract her from her goal.

"I'm going to fuck you now, Daddy," she announced as she straddled his waist.

Allison grabbed his fat cock again and pointed it upwards. She swiveled her hips, rubbing her dripping folds all over the head of his dick before sitting down on it.

"Daddy!"

She took it all in one go, feeling the stretch deep inside her. She knew there were tears gathering in her eyes, both from the sting of pain and from the intense emotions that invaded her. She immediately set to riding her dad's cock, knowing she wouldn't last long.

"Oh, Daddy, you're so big! I can feel you right here, deeper than anyone has been!"

Allison jumped up and down, too far gone to worry about waking her daddy with the shaking bed. His cock was perfect. There was something about its length and girth that was hitting her just right, and she knew that for the first time in her life she'd be able to come just from being fucked.

"Daddy! Daddy! So good!"

Her back was arched from the pleasure and her hands pinched her nipples through her sweater and bra. The now drenched fabric of Dad's boxers rubbed against her pussy lips every time she ground down on him and his hands held tightly onto her hips.

"That's it, Princess."

"Daddy?!"

Allison stumbled on her movements and tried to pull away but her daddy's strong arms pulled her back towards him. He matched her rhythm and began thrusting upwards and into her.

"Daddy!" she wailed.

"Keep going! Don't stop now!"

She obeyed. Allison lifted her hips and dropped down, impaling herself on her dad's cock again and again. She kept the frantic movement as long as she could, feeling the tension inside her rise until a final thrust from her dad sent her tumbling over.

Allison fell on top of her dad, twitching feebly and moaning as he kept fucking her. She loved it. Loved having her dad inside her, using her for his pleasure. She rubbed her body against his, encouraging him to keep going until he filled her with his come.

"Princess! Fuck!"

*

Dad held her close, cuddling her and petting her hair. Neither of them said a word, and Allison wondered if he was as scared as her. She knew they'd have to talk about it, it was inevitable, but she also knew she wouldn't be the one to start the conversation.

Time passed, every second adding more tension to the room. Allison was nervous, feeling like there was a pit in her stomach that only grew wider the more time they spent quiet. And still she wouldn't talk.

Her dad was perfectly still except for the hand rhythmically petting her head. She suspected that he was trying to avoid drawing attention to the fact that their bodies were still connected, his now limp cock still halfway into her cunt. That last thought made her tense up, her inner muscles squeezing around him.

"Princess!" her dad gasped.

"Sorry!" she blurted out, hiding her face in his neck.

Allison began shaking but it took her a moment to realize that she was crying. Her dad hugged her tighter and began rocking her, whispering soothing words into her hair.

"It's alright, we'll figure this out. I'm here for you, Princess. Always."

"Daddy. I don't want to lose you!"

"You won't, Princess. I would never leave you."

They kept rocking, softly soothing each other until a sudden noise startled them and broke their bubble of peace.

Allison jumped out of the bed and grabbed her purse from the floor, fishing inside it until she found her cellphone. It was just a text from Lydia, continuing the conversation they'd been having on and off since she had moved to France. Allison texted something back and sighed in relief.

She was dropping her cell back on her purse when her dad sat up on the bed.

"Allison," he called in a serious tone. This was it, then. The time for the conversation had come. "Is that what I think it is?"

What? Her eyes followed his arm and hand, which was pointing towards the floor, and as soon as she saw what he was talking about Allison's heart started racing.

"I..."

It was a smallish box, perfect for a tube of cream or toothpaste. Maybe mascara. It could have contained any number of things, but the large lettering on the side of the box helpfully pointed out what it was.

"Are you...?"

"I don't know?" she answered on the verge of tears. "I bought it this morning but I didn't... not yet."

"But you think you might be?"

"Maybe?"

"Oh, Princess."

Her dad pulled her into his arms and let her cry on his shoulder once more. After a while he encouraged to lie down and covered her with the comforter. Then he stood up and grabbed the empty glass from his nightstand, going into the en-suite bathroom to fill it up.

Allison drank the offered water slowly, watching as her dad picked her pants and purse from the floor and set them on the armchair by the corner of the room. She averted her eyes when he picked the tiny box and tried her best to ignore it when he placed it on the nightstand.

This day had already been far too emotional. She couldn't deal with a pregnancy test right now.


End file.
